warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Zarkhol the Implacable
Well... looks like we know how the big bad is gonna attack ai, good thing the Eldar got outa there --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. It's gonna take most of the PCs all ganging up to slow him down. Especially if he tag-teams with the Daemon Prince Dark Seer threw into the fray. >:D //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Haha, gonna be a bloody big clash... ill sit back and watch :P, also on an entirely different topic (dont wanna clutter up ur article talk page tho) ive had an idea for an RP, requires everyone to have a greater daemon or chaos lord of enormous stature, think anyone would mind if i wrote it up and we might get to it somewhere down the line? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) That'd be fine, just put it up on your user page in a bit more detail and i'll give the approval. I so want Savark to banish this guy in the RP. 10,000 years later Savark and Alister summon a bloodthirster. Savark remembers who the blood thirster is. Awkward moment between the three, Savark running for his life. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 09:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) WHO DEEMS THEMSELVES WORTHY TO SUMMON ME? OH ITS YOU... love it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Lol Savark would get utterly raped, haha. But yeah, it's gonna take most of the people in Tales of Heresy to take this guy on. Which is not going to be fun. I think I'm going to have to add a couple Titans to Vegas' forces... KuHB1aM 11:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Na they'll just be big targets, in these stories it will more than likely be small heroes with big powerful weapons, dying to banish the beast would be cool --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I've already got a nifty way for your Autarch and Warp Spiders to hop off him for a while using their Warp Jump Generators. Should make for an interesting "Boss Battle" when the Chaos Forces breach the Citadel. Which will happen with me at the healm, being the bastard I am. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Awesome let me know when and id be happy to annoy a Greater Daemon --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Micro jumps to pull off flying martial arts stuff. Appear in one spot, smack him in the face, teleport to another spot, jab him in the armpit or something, teleport to another spot and poke his eyes etc etc, with what, ten Warp Spiders left and the Autarch makes eleven? It'd be like a mosquito swarm! //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Would I be wrong to assume that that "A worthy effort, but futile" thing while blocking a bigass attack with his wings is a reference to Warcraft 3? If so, I approve. If not... er, I still approve. :P Great article. --Solbur 14:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Wahey, someone else has completed the Orc Campaign. Yeah, the wing block was just too awesome not to go Warcraftard on. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I didnt even pick up on the reference (kinda sad coz i played it like 3 days ago) love those cinematics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bolshack, please do NOT add "By" Quotes to other people's characters without explicit permission. KuHB1aM 21:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll allow it slide this time, it was pretty close to something he'd say, but yeah, Bolshack, in future, leave quotes made by the piece of work in question to the author. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, will do.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Did you paint that bloodthrister in the picture? You did say he was based off your bloodthirster. NecrusIV 08:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, no. My own Bloodthirster's a decidedly older model (the one before the one with the bull's head) whose pain job has seen better days. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC)